universcinematographiquemarvelfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Marvel Les Agents du S.H.I.E.L.D./Crédits
marvel studios Agentsof S.H.I.E.L.D.. Full Credits for Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Series Directed by Series Writing Credits Cast Main Cast * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson (Seasons 1-6), Sarge (Season 6), and Phil Coulson (Chronicom Life-Model Decoy) (Seasons 6-7) * Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-7) * Brett Dalton as Grant Ward (Seasons 1-3), Hive (Season 3), and Grant Ward (Framework) (Recurring Season 4) * Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson (Seasons 1-7) * Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-7) * Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-7) * Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Seasons 2-3, Special Guest Season 5) * Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Seasons 2-3) * Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Seasons 3-7; Recurring Season 2) * Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) * John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe (Season 4; Recurring Season 3) * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez (Seasons 5-7, Recurring Seasons 3-4) * Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw (Seasons 6-7; Recurring Season 5) Recurring Cast * J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Seasons 1-2, 5) * B.J. Britt as Antoine Triplett / Antoine Triplett (Framework) (Seasons 1-2, 4) * Patton Oswalt as Eric Koenig / Billy Koenig / Sam Koenig / Thurston Koenig (Seasons 1-2, 4) * Ruth Negga as Raina (Seasons 1-2, 5) * David Conrad as Ian Quinn (Season 1, 5) * Max Osinski as Agent Davis (Seasons 1, 4-6) * Christine Adams as Anne Weaver (Seasons 1-2) * Bill Paxton as John Garrett (Season 1) * Saffron Burrows as Victoria Hand (Season 1) * Adrian Pasdar as Glenn Talbot (Seasons 1-5) * Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot (Season 2, 5) * Jack Fisher as George Talbot (Seasons 2-3, 5) * Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel (Seasons 2-3, 5) * Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi / Sunil Bakshi (Framework) (Season 2, 4) * Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall (Seasons 2-3, 5) * Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) * Maya Stojan as Agent 33 (Season 2) * Dichen Lachman as Jiaying (Season 2) * Jamie Harris as Gordon (Season 2) * Blair Underwood as Andrew Garner (Seasons 2-3) * Edward James Olmos as Robert Gonzales (Season 2) * Mark Allan Stewart as Agent Oliver (Season 2) * Alicia Vela-Bailey as Alisha Whitley (Seasons 2-3) * Daz Crawford as Kebo (Seasons 2-3) * Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price (Season 3) * Andrew Howard as Luther Banks (Season 3) * Matthew Willig as Lash (Season 3) * Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez (Season 3) * Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker (Seasons 3, 5) * Mark Dacascos as Giyera (Season 3) * Axle Whitehead as James/Hellfire (Seasons 3-4) * Alexander Wraith as Agent Anderson (Season 3-4) * Briana Venskus as Agent Piper (Seasons 3-6) * Lola Glaudini as Polly Hinton (Seasons 3, 5) * Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Season 4) * Lorenzo James Henrie as Gabe Reyes (Season 4) * Mallory Jansen as Aida/Agnes Kitsworth/Madame Hydra (Season 4) * Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer (Season 4) * Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace/Patriot (Season 4) * Parminder Nagra as Ellen Nadeer (Season 4) * Jose Zuniga as Eli Morrow (Season 4) * Patrick Cavanaugh as Agent Burrows / Burrows (Framework) (Season 4) * Blaise Miller as Agent Nathanson (Season 4) * Ricardo Walker as Agent Prince (Season 4) * Zach McGowan as Anton Ivanov (Season 4-5) * Jordan Rivera as Hope Mackenzie (Season 4) * Joel Stoffer as Enoch (Season 4-6) * Eve Harlow as Tess (Season 5) * Dominic Rains as Kasius (Season 5) * Florence Faivre as Sinara (Season 5) * Pruitt Taylor Vince as Grill (Season 5) * Coy Stewart as Flint / Flint (Illusion) (Seasons 5-6) * Tunisha Hubbard as Ava (Season 5) * Jay Hunter as Kree Watch Commander (Season 5) * Lexy Kolker as Robin Hinton (Season 5) * Catherine Dent as General Hale (Season 5) * Dove Cameron as Ruby Hale (Season 5) * Shontae Saldana as Candice Lee (Season 5) * Peter Mensah as Qovas (Season 5) * Barry Shabaka Henley as Doctor Marcus Benson (Season 6) * Brooke Williams as Snowflake (Season 6) * Winston James Francis as Jaco (Season 6) * Matt O'Leary as Pax (Season 6) * Geri-Nikole Love as Agent Diaz (Season 6) * Matthew Law as Agent Julian (Season 6) * Lucas Bryant as Agent Keller (Season 6) * Christopher James Baker as Malachi (Season 6) * Scott Kruse as Boyle (Season 6) * TJ Alvarado as Toad (Season 6) * Shainu Bala as Trevor Khan (Season 6) * Sherri Saum as Atarah (Season 6) * Karolina Wydra as Izel (Season 6) * Christian Ochoa as Baal-Gad (Season 6) * Jan Uddin as Isaiah (Season 6) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) * Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (Season 1) * Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Seasons 1, 3) * Jaimie Alexander as Sif (Seasons 1-2) * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter (Season 2) * Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 2) * Kenneth Choi as Jim Morita (Season 2) * Henry Goodman as Doctor List (Season 2) * William Sadler as Matthew Ellis (Season 3) * Powers Boothe as Gideon Malick (Season 3) Special Guest Stars * Ron Glass as Doctor Streiten (Season 1) * Ian Hart as Franklin Hall (Season 1) * Peter MacNicol as Elliot Randolph (Seasons 1, 3) * Dylan Minnette as Donnie Gill (Seasons 1-2) * Boyd Kestner as Richard Lumley (Season 1) * Elena Satine as Lorelei (Season 1) * Patrick Brennan as Marcus Daniels/Blackout (Season 1) * Amy Acker as Audrey Nathan (Season 1) * Stan Lee as Debonair Gentleman (Season 1) * George Stephanopoulos as Himself (Seasons 2, 4) * Lucy Lawless as Isabelle Hartley (Season 2) * Falk Hentschel as Marcus Scarlotti (Season 2) * Tim DeKay as Senator Christian Ward (Season 2) * Drea de Matteo as Karla Faye Gideon (Season 2) * Jeff Daniel Phillips as David Angar (Season 2) * Ava Acres as Katya Belyakov / Katya Belyakov (Framework) (Seasons 2, 4) * Derek Phillips as Agent O'Brien (Seasons 2-3) * Dillon Casey as Will Daniels / Hive (Season 3) * Gabriel Salvador as Lucio (Season 3) * Ravil Isyanov as Anton Petrov (Season 3) * Melissa Bickerton as Ellen King (Season 3) * Bethany Joy Lenz as Stephanie Malick (Season 3) * Jason Glover as Mayan (Season 3) * Daniel Zacapa as Canelo (Season 4) * Tom McComas as Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Season 4) * Manish Dayal as Vijay Nadeer / Vijay Nadeer (Framework) (Season 4) * John Pyper-Ferguson as Tucker Shockley (Season 4) * Artemis Pebdani as LT Koenig (Season 4) * David O'Hara as Alistair Fitz (Season 4) * Zibby Allen as Lt. Evans (Seasons 4-5) * Kaleti Williams as Lt. Zev (Season 5) * Rya Kihlstedt as Basha (Season 5) * Ava Kolker as Robin Hinton (Season 5) * Willow Hale as The Seer (Season 5) * Samuel Roukin as Faulnak (Season 5) * Remington Hoffman as Maston-Dar (Season 5) * Patrick Warburton as General Rick Stoner (Season 5) * Joel David Moore as Noah (Season 5) * Jake Busey as Tony Caine (Season 5) * Joey Defore as Teenage Wolfgang von Strucker (Season 5) * Adam Faison as Teenage Jasper Sitwell (Season 5) * Alyssa Jirrels as Teenage Hale (Season 5) * Craig Parker as Taryan (Season 5) * Maurissa Tancharoen as Sequoia (Season 6) * Ava Mireille as Young Jemma Simmons (Season 6) * Anthony Michael Hall as Mister Kitson (Season 6) Minor Cast * Cullen Douglas as Edison Po (Season 1) * Ajani Wrighster as Ace Peterson (Season 1) * Paul Sanchez as Tiny (Season 1) * Jeffrey Muller as Agent Kaminsky (Season 1) * Shannon Lucio as Debbie (Season 1) * Charles Halford as Agent Shaw (Season 1) * Kylie Furneaux as Agent Shade (Season 1) * Rob Belushi as Jimmy Mackenzie (Season 1) * Ramon Hilario as Ernesto (Season 1) * Glenn Morshower as General Jacobs (Season 1) * Mark Berry as Admiral Jolnes (Season 1) * Imelda Corcoran as Doctor Goodman (Seasons 1-2) * Wilmer Calderon as Idaho (Season 2) * Adam Kulbersh as Kenneth Turgeon / Kenneth Turgeon (Framework) (Seasons 2, 4) * Liberte Chan as International Reporter (Season 2) * Samantha Cutaran as Karine (Season 1) * Brandon Molale as Smith (Season 1) * Nicole J. Butler as Mindy Peterson (Season 1) * Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier 2 (Season 1) * Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier 3 (Season 1) * Carlos Rivera Marchand as Diego (Season 2) * Brian Van Holt as Sebastian Derik (Season 2) * Kirk Acevedo as Agent Tomas Calderon (Season 2) * Kris Lemche as Ethan Johnston (Season 2) * Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's Assistant (Season 2) * Mark Atteberry as Kirk Vogel (Season 3) * Jen Kuo Sung as Chen (Season 4) * Deren Tadlock as Cecilio (Season 4) * Ward Roberts as Hugo (Season 4) * Usman Ally as Vincent (Season 4) * Dan Donohue as Frederick (Season 4) * Kerr Smith as Joseph Bauer (Season 4) * Bryan Keith as Zach Bynum (Season 4) * Taj Speights as Burnell (Season 4) * Skyler James as Chris Adler (Season 4) * Jenson Cheng as Chen's Thug #1 (Season 4) * Ken DuBois as Chen's Thug #2 (Season 4) * Victor Chi as Chen's Thug #3 (Season 4) * Edwin H. Bravo as Chen's Thug #4 (Season 4) * David Weiss as Serious Man (Season 4) * Derek Mears as Kree Captain (Season 5) * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. as The Vicar (Season 5) * Max E. Williams as Tye (Season 5) * Myko Olivier as Ben (Season 5) * Michele Tobin as Gretchen (Season 5) * James Harvey Ward as Gunner (Season 5) * Michael McGrady as Samuel Voss (Season 5) * Luke Massy as Hek-Sel (Season 5) * Stewart Skelton as Chief C. Wellins (Season 5) * Brent Bailey as Agent Thomas (Season 5) * Dominic Daniel as Agent Wahl (Season 5) * Chen Tang as Agent Kim (Season 5) * Xavier Jimenez as Tinker (Season 6) * Lex Lang as Agent Decker (Seasons 1-2, voice, uncredited) * Shannon Garnett as The Doctor's Bodyguard (Seasons 1-2, uncredited) * Damien Coates as Inhuman (Season 2, uncredited) * Erol Brandis as HYDRA Agent (Season 3, uncredited) * Travis Wong as Zhong Wei / Chen's Thug #5 / Watchdog (Season 4, uncredited) * Sabina Chavez as Gunner's Wife (Season 5, uncredited) * Louie Ski Carr as Montalban (Season 6) * Douglas Bennett as Wayne (Season 6) * Miguel A. Lopez as Agent More (Season 6) * Portia Bartley as Kaya (Season 6) * Teodora Marcella as Lindsay (Season 6) * Eric Schloesser as The First (Season 6) * Kevin Stea as The Second (Season 6) * Gina Gonsalves as The Third (Season 6) * Adam Burnette as Agent Runco (Season 6, uncredited) Guest Cast Episode 1.01: Pilot * Bob Stephenson as Gary * Aaron Behr as Angry Man * Sarah Dumont as Beautiful Woman * Dan Sachoff as Reporter #1 * Arlene Santana as Hunter Harris * Kevin Sifuentes as Technician * Unknown Actress as Kisha Peterson * Eddie J. Fernandez as Train Station Thug (uncredited) * Akeem Mair as Pedestrian (uncredited) * Joshua Pabon as Union Station Commuter (uncredited) * Harvey Johnson as Background (uncredited) * Doug Simpson as FBI Agent (uncredited) * Mark Ruffalo as Hulk (archive footage) Episode 1.02: 0-8-4 * Leonor Varela as Camilla Reyes * Carlos Leal as Archaeologist * Anthony Dilio as Cusi * Celestin Cornielle as Vilca * Morgan Benoit as Perez (uncredited) * Eyad Elbitar as Nahui (uncredited) * Mario Perez as Lopez (uncredited) * Alex Meridy as Peruvian Police (uncredited) * Walter Talens as Peruvian Police (uncredited) Episode 1.03: The Asset * Assaf Cohen as Translator * Scott Subiono as Todd Chesterfield * Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler * Bodie Newcomb as Agent Mack * Vachik Mangassarian as Qasim Zaghlul * Arnold Chon as Guard (uncredited) Episode 1.04: Eye-Spy * Pascale Armand as Akela Amador * Michael Klesic as Kropsky * Julia Emelin as Innkeeper * Nick Gracer as Armed Guard * Dominic Burgess as Englishman * Thomas R. Baker as Russian Prison Guard (uncredited) * Kodjo Akolor as Man at Tube Station Escalator (uncredited) * Jush Allen as Bicycle Rider (uncredited) * Gloria Ormandlaky as Woman at Tube Station (uncredited) * Viking Almquist as Masked Man (uncredited) * Elmer Törnquist as Masked Man (uncredited) * Johan L. Heinstedt as Masked Man (uncredited) * Christopher Bonvini as Masked Man (uncredited) * Jens Ericson as Man in Suit (uncredited) * Emil Holter as Masked Man (uncredited) Episode 1.05: Girl in the Flower Dress * Louis Ozawa Changchien as Chan Ho Yin/Scorch * Austin Nichols as Miles Lydon * Tzi Ma as Agent Quan Chen * Jimmy Ouyang as Chinese Teenager #1 * Alice Wen as Chinese Teenager #2 * Elsi Eng as Hong Kong S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Richard Par as Hong Kong Bystander (uncredited) * Marc Abbink as Tourist (uncredited) Episode 1.06: FZZT * Vincent Laresca as Tony Diaz * Robert Maffia as Baker * Rick Gifford as Adam Cross * David Michael Paul as Justin * Thomas Robie, Trevor Larcom, Caleb Burgess, Jake Brennan and Troy Glass as Scouts * Tom Crisp as Frank Whalen (uncredited) Episode 1.07: The Hub * Ilia Volok as Vladimi * Alison White as Marta * Vladimir Sizov as Siberian Soldier #1 * Luis Castilleja as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Sabrine Ferretti as FBI Agent (uncredited) * Lauren Shippen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Aleksey Solodov as S.H.I.E.L.D. Soldier (uncredited) Episode 1.08: The Well * Michael Graziadei as Jakob Nystrom * Erin Way as Petra Larsen * Trenton Rogers as young Grant Ward * Micah Nelson as Thomas Ward * Alex Neustaedter as Christian Ward * Toby Wilson as Neils * Josh Diogo as Bjorn * Sylvia Brindis as Elena * Steve De Castro as Ador * Dennis Keiffer as Rollo * Jessen Noviello as Lars * Brian Orosco as Olaf * Eric Lee Huffman as Norse Worshipper (uncredited) * Frank Scozzari as Seville Pedestrian (uncredited) Episode 1.09: Repairs * Robert Baker as Tobias Ford * Laura Seay as Hannah Hutchins * Christopher Gehrman as Taylor * Josh Clark as Roger * Mickey Maxwell as Officer * Beth Kennedy as Martha * Unknown Actor as Jack Benson * Unknown Actor as Frank Delacourt * Unknown Actor as Arlene Willoughby Episode 1.10: The Bridge * Molly McCook as Laura Hayward * Paul Lacovara as Brian Hayward * Rico Devereaux as Prison Guard * Albert Marrero Jr. as Trainer * Jaclyn Rose as Science Student (uncredited) * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Havenworth Prisoner (uncredited) * Rj Wolfe as Prison Guard (uncredited) * Adam Lytle as Centipede Soldier 3 (uncredited) * Matt Mullins as Centipede Soldier 2 (uncredited) Episode 1.11: The Magical Place * Rob Huebel as Lloyd Rathman * Aiden Turner as Vanchat * Felisha Terrell as Emily Deville * Darren Dupree Washington as Interrogating Agent * David Lim as Waiter * Christopher Rocha as Tow Truck Driver * Justin Gant as PD Guard #1 * Wayne Alon Scott as PD Guard #2 * Gabriel Koura as Centipede Soldier 1 (uncredited) * Alice Chen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Sun Jae Kim as Scientist (uncredited) Episode 1.12: Seeds * Daniel Zovatto as Seth Dormer * Maiara Walsh as Callie Hannigan * Zachary Burr Abel as Tad (uncredited) Episode 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. * Carlo Rota as Luca Russo * Emily Baldoni as Sofia * T.J. Ramini as Carlo Mancini * Ludwig Manukian as Conductor * Mikal Kartvedt as Ian Quinn's Bodyguard (uncredited) * Damien Moreno as Cybertek Agent (uncredited) Episode 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. * Sarayu Rao as Doctor Jazuat * Michael J. Silver as Alpha * Jake Newton as Beta * Julie Civiello as Nicole Mackenzie * Brandon Kolpack as G.H. (uncredited) Episode 1.15: Yes Men * Dylan Bruno as Rooster * Alicia Lagano as Rosie * Allan Graf as Sheriff * Jenifer Neme as Female S.W.A.T. (uncredited) * Katherine Robinson as Female S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * David Henry as Biker Gang Member (uncredited) Episode 1.16: End of the Beginning * Brad Dourif as Thomas Nash Episode 1.17: Turn, Turn, Turn * Dayo Ade as Agent Barbour * James MacDonald as Agent Jacobson * Braden Moran as Agent Jones * Cameron Diskin as Agent Baylin * Alex Daniels as Agent Chaimson (uncredited) * Zac Henry as TAC Team Agent #1 (uncredited) Episode 1.18: Providence * Rich Paul as Agent #1 * Bayardo De Murguia as Agent #2 * Alysha Del Valle as ABC Reporter * Patrick Quinlan as Guard (uncredited) * Alex Goode as Hacker (deleted scene) * Pia Shah as Mehta (deleted scene) Episode 1.19: The Only Light in the Darkness * Tsai Chin as Lian May * Potsch Boyd as Fisherman Episode 1.20: Nothing Personal * Jeris Lee Poindexter as Older Man * Josh Breeding as a Parking Attendant * Seth Austin as Officer Cook (uncredited) Episode 1.21: Ragtag * Austin Lyon as Grant Ward (teenager) * Paul Elia as Diaz * Joel Johnstone as Ott * Jay Montalvo as Reporter * Aaron Landon as Pizza Delivery Guy * Unknown actor as Alejandro Castillo * Barbara Grace Dior as News Reporter (uncredited) * CJ Brady as Hipster Agent (uncredited) * Greg Duncan as Special Forces Soldier (uncredited) * James Timphony as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Mike Serlin as Cybertek Security Guard (uncredited) Episode 1.22: Beginning of the End * Josh Daugherty as Kyle Zeller * Asif Ali as Jesse Fletcher * Kyla Garcia as Mrs. Zeller * Cynthia Rose Hall as Employee Episode 2.01: Shadows * Matthew Glave as Roger Browning * JB Tadena as Private Tilden * Franco Vega as Staff Sergeant Mason * Ben Turner Dixon as HYDRA Officer * Rich Ceraulo as Staff Sergeant Smith * Unknown actor as Private Walter * Unknown actor as Staff Sergeant Logan * Tom Crisp as Armed Soldier (uncredited) Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head * Carolina Espiro as Waitress * Cutter Garcia as Bartender * Denney Pierce as Soldier * Unknown actress as Jane Hartley * Bryan Shigekawa as S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab Tech (uncredited) Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People * David Diaan as Elias * Mo Darwiche as Ship's Captain * Jesse D. Goins as Theo * Jarrod Crawford as Lead HYDRA Agent * Nicholas Roth as Second HYDRA Agent * Mandell Frazier as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) * Ryan Stroud as Frozen Agent (uncredited) Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy * Diego Serrano as Gabriel Soto * Roberto Medina as Bishop * Christian Barillas as Priest * Lance Irwin as Guard * Isaac Stephen Montgomery as Guard #2 * Alyce Tawil as Bridget * Lori Morkunas Jones as Party Guest (uncredited) * Amy Sutherland as On Camera Dancer (uncredited) Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House * Amir Talai as Schneider * Valorie Hubbard as Aunt Cindy * Ronnie Gene Blevins as Deacon * Caleb Smith as Bartender * Chase Kim as Waiter * Adam Dunnells as Brick * Dale Waddington as Doctor Lingenfelter * Charles Fathy as Head Chef * Brie Mattson as Mariah Leitner * Jessen Noviello as Lead Tac Agent * James Hutchinson as Tac Agent Guard * Jamal Kazak as Pete Leitner (uncredited) * Matt Dione as HYDRA Scientist (uncredited) Episode 2.06: A Fractured House * Brian Tee as Toshiro Mori * Melanie Cruz as Agent Noelle Walters * Michael Enright as Julien Beckers * Joe Marinelli as Adamo Dioli * Darrel Cherney as Tattoo Artist * Chris Wolfe as News Reporter * Antal Kalik as HYDRA Mercenary (uncredited) * Tara Macken as HYDRA Mercenary (uncredited) * Parisa Fakhri as Senator's Aide (uncredited) * Jeff Imada as Mori's Mercenary (uncredited) Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall * Joel Gretsch as Hank Thompson * Monique Gabriela Curnen as Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens * Monica Lacy as Katie Thompson * Emily Maya Mills as Eliza * Richie Cottrell as Graham * Carlos E. Campos as Lewis Seaver * Michael Hanson as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 4 * Natalie Smyka as T.A.H.I.T.I. Patient 5 * Bruno Amato as Bartender * Madison Lee as Lab Assistant Episode 2.08: The Things We Bury * Lou Ferrigno Jr. as Agent Hauer * Al Coronel as Agent Rivera * Eijiro Ozaki as HYDRA Prisoner * Ian Gregory as General Cole * Shannon Mosley as Darren * Alexander Leeb as HYDRA Scientist * Willem van der Vegt as HYDRA Officer Episode 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here * Jeffrey Corbett as Chad * Brittnee Garza as Cashier * Lin Oeding as HYDRA Operative #1 (uncredited) Episode 2.10: What They Become * Hunter Seagroves as HYDRA Agent * Craig Baxley, Jr. as HYDRA Soldier #3 Episode 2.11: Aftershocks * Fred Dryer as Octavian Bloom * Kathryn Leigh Scott as The Baroness * Joel Polis as The Banker * Maz Siam as The Sheikh * Philip Labes as Young Gordon * Alvin Ing as Yat-Sen * Donzaleigh Abernathy as Mrs. Triplett * McKay Stewart as Scientist #1 * Kyle David Pierce as Accountant * David A. Jansen as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Tosha Lynette as Traveler (uncredited) Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are * Eddie McClintock as Vin-Tak * Ruben Rabasa as Mister Cardozo * Markell Andrew as Officer Carvalho * Danny Lopes as Bruno * Ben Griesse as Tiago * Lidia Porto as Head Nurse * Alexandra Manea as Nurse * Ryan Hanifl as Guitar Player on Beach (uncredited) * Brooke Morgan Borba as Portuguese Girlfriend (uncredited) Episode 2.13: One of Us * Ric Sarabia as Wendell Levi * Geo Corvera as Francis Noche * Jamal Duff as John Bruno * Gregg Martin as Student * Jack Kennedy as Security Guard * Unknown Actor as Agent Broyles Episode 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA * Parisa Fakhri as Lieutenant Decker * Anna Campbell as Major Meredith Tredwyck and Agent 33 (impersonation) * Meredith Bishop as Captain Anderson * Landall Goolsby as Selwyn * Gigi Bermingham as Rhonda * Shannon McClung as Staff Sergeant Brookton and Agent 33 (impersonation) * Murielle Telio as Young Starlet and Agent 33 (impersonation) * Kieren van den Blink as Lieutenant Swey * Raquel Pomplun as International Model and Agent 33 (impersonation) * Scott Speiser as Senior Airman Campbell * Unknown Actress as Captain Scott Episode 2.15: One Door Closes * Mackenzie Astin as Tim Maguire * Rick Otto as Lead HYDRA Agent * Sai Rao as Susanna * Cornelius Smith Jr. as Case * Byron McIntyre as Bartender Episode 2.16: Afterlife * Stoney Westmoreland as Honest Eddie * Craig Johnson as S.H.I.E.L.D. Leader * John Forest as Robbie (uncredited) Episode 2.17: Melinda * Terrell Tilford as Agent Hart * Winter Ave Zoli as Eva Belyakov * Houshang Touzie as Colonel * Ben Wise as Blue Jacket * Omid Zader as Burly Gangster * Antonio Leon as Bahranian Soldier * Hani Al Naimi as Faisal Ahmed * Branden Morgan as Tac Agent #1 * Alex Paez as Tac Agent #2 * Max Daniels as Gangster #1 (uncredited) * Alexei Berdovski as Gangster #2 (uncredited) * Scott Andrew Lieberman as Bahraini Gangster (uncredited) * Abraham Luna as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) * Kai Valerius as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Liana Legaspi as Bahranian Citizen (uncredited) Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy * Staci Roberts Steele as Paula * Trenton Rostedt as Hoodie Guy Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen * Chad Cleven as HYDRA Tactical Agent Episode 2.20: Scars * David Douglas as Michael * Crystal Coney as Scientist Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One * Ryan Powers as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech Agent * Kyle Mattocks as Agent Harris * Stephanie Nash as Doctor Wilton * Chris Brewster as TAC Agent (uncredited) Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two * Robert Reinis as Bartender * Loki as Thug #2 * Anthony D. Washington as TAC agent #3 Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature * Ido Mor as Yusef Hadad * Jude B. Lanston as Soldier #1 * Sufian Kassam as Driver * Daniel Messier as Heavy * Katie Hilliard as Tina Adams * Kacey Montoya as Reporter * Mike C. Nelson as Witness * Robert Glen Decker as Seattle Street Victim (uncredited) * Justin Gant as Guard (uncredited) * Roman Mitichyan as Heavy (uncredited) Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine * James Hong as William May * Alex Hyde-White as Lord Thornally * Daniel J. Wolfe as Lord Manzini * Piers Stubbs as Younger Lord * Unknown Actor as Carmine * Darius Cottrell as Moe (uncredited) * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as 1830's Nobleman (uncredited) * Ashley Caple as Alexander's Friend on Yach (uncredited) * Cale Schultz as Bodyguard (uncredited) * Riley Go as Young Melinda May (uncredited) * Trevor Snarr as Norway Prison Guard Huntington (uncredited) Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man * Daniel Feuerriegel as Spud * Daniel Roebuck as John Donnelly * Brett Edwards as Private Brown * Micah Fitzgerald as Referee * Devan Chandler Long as Tat * David L. King as Maître d’ * Shannon Hollander as Assistant Episode 3.04: Devils You Know * Chad Lindberg as Dwight Frye * Alexi Wasser as Lori Henson * Nick Eversman as Shane Henson * Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin Episode 3.05: 4,722 Hours * Unknown Actor as Austin (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Brubaker (uncredited) * Don Thai Theerathada as Taylor (uncredited) Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide... * Hector Hugo as Jerome Deschamps * Anthony Corrales as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Marco Martinez as Officer Stuart * Mike Miller as S.H.I.E.L.D. Medic * Unknown Actor as HYDRA Assassin Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory * Jack Guzman as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #1 * Kyle Russell Clements as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent #2 Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale * Nelson Franklin as Steve Wilson * Astrea Campbell-Cobb as Flight Attendant * Daniel Bernhardt as Hydra Thug (uncredited) Episode 3.09: Closure * Tyler Ritter as Thomas Ward Episode 3.10: Maveth * Garrett Hines as HYDRA Soldier * Brandon Ford Green as Third Soldier Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back * Paul Lincoln Alayo as Francisco Rodriguez * Vance Valencia as Turkish Old Man * Yancey Arias as Colonel Victor Ramon * Jaime Alvarez as Lead Officer * Ronnie Alvarez as Uniformed Officer * Eric Thomas Wilson as HYDRA Guard * Crystal Santos as Policia Officer (uncredited) Episode 3.12: The Inside Man * Bayo Akinfemi as Nathi Zuma * Alexandra Chun as Xiao Chen * Tohoru Masamune as Haruto Yakimura * Dan Mast as Guard * Yoshi Sudarso as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) Episode 3.13: Parting Shot * Kristof Konrad as General Androvich * Ivo Nandi as Inspector Duval * Endre Hules as Prime Minister Dimitri Olshenko * Julia Aks as Waitress * Roman Varshavsky as FSO Agent * Vladimir Orlov as Russian Soldier * Udo Kier as Russian Inhuman Leader (uncredited) Episode 3.14: Watchdogs * Gaius Charles as Ruben Mackenzie * Trenton Rostedt as Dallas Wyatt * Justin Morck as Watchdog Alpha * Jonathan Camp as Watchdog Oscar * D. Elliot Woods as Watchdog Victor * Matt Emig as Watchdog (uncredited) Episode 3.15: Spacetime * Bjørn Johnson as Charles Hinton * Wolfgang Bodison as Edwin Abbott * Markus Flanagan as Rowan Hamilton * Scott Broderick as Officer Bowie * Matt Ferrucci as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Andrew Thacher as Rowan Lawyer #1 * Julie Nicole Daniels as a to-be-confirmed character (uncredited) Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost * Cameron Palatas as Young Gideon Malick * Joel Dabney Courtney as Nathaniel Malick * Ana Zimhart as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent * Henry LeBlanc as Mourner * Andrew Constantini as HYDRA Agent (uncredited) Episode 3.17: The Team * Rob Silverman as Kevin Episode 3.18: The Singularity * Camille De Pazzis as Anon * Rudy Dobrev as Bartender Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments * Lynn Longos as Ex-HYDRA Follower #1 * Chris Hubbard as Ex-HYDRA Follower #2 Episode 3.20: Emancipation * Trevor Torseth as Pete Boggs * Jean Paul San Pedro as Jackson * Courtney Friel as Newscaster * Jason Sweat as Recruit #1 * Hal Perry as Bartender Episode 3.21: Absolution * Patrick John Hurley as General Andaz * Dorian Gregory as Undersecretary Walter Thomas * Alan Heitz as Bookish Man Graham * Hart Turner as Hudson (uncredited) * Shahaub Roudbari as Primitive O'Brien (uncredited) * Noelle Mabry as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Frank Moran as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) * Ralph Lammie, Jr. as S.H.I.E.L.D. Tactical Agent (uncredited) Episode 3.22: Ascension * Amanda Rea as Aida Episode 4.01: The Ghost * Wilson Ramirez as Diego * Edward Gelhaus as Mitchell * Ian Hutton as Scott * Samuel Barajas as Felix * Bryan Rasmussen as Warehouse Manager * Jerry Ying as Thug #1 * Unknown actress as Janet * Jace Jeanes as Moore (uncredited) * Will Leong as Thug #2 (uncredited) * Jed Whedon as Bus Passenger (uncredited) Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss * Nico David as Boy * John Churchill as Father * Adrian Quinonez as Ignacio * Mark Daneri as Wisconsin Congressman * Unknown actress as Mrs. Serrano * Jason Sweat as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) * Shayan Safar as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent (uncredited) Episode 4.03: Uprising * Valery Ortiz as Maria * Derek Hughes as The Amazing Mertz * Preston Flagg as Darryl * Stephanie Maura Sanchez as Leticia * Dale Pavinski as Briggs * Ricky Saenz as Pistol Punk * Michael Cory Davis as Agitator * Devon Libran as Slugger Punk * Adriana Diaz as Hostage * Aaron Gaffey as Mysterious Figure * Jake Green as Terrified Driver * Jeremy Marinas as Watchdog (uncredited) * Christopher Troy as Punk (uncredited) Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire * Phil Tyler as Watchdog #1 * Sergio Enrique as Guard * Tanner Fontana as Elliot * Unknown Actress as Agent Elizabeth Albee * Unknown Actor as Shaun * Travis Wong as Watchdog (uncredited) * Jason Sweat as Watchdog (uncredited) * Chris O'Hara as Watchdog (uncredited) * Joe Bucaro III as Watchdog (uncredited) Episode 4.05: Lockup * Rolando Molina as Santino Noguera * Brandon Keener as Agent Harlan * Jermaine Jacox as Ferocious Watchdog * James Edson as Warden Green * Sky Soleil as Corrections Officer * Devin Barry as Producer * Mike Ferguson as Prisoner (uncredited) * Emmet Flores as Prisoner (uncredited) * Johnny Glasser as Prisoner (uncredited) * Gabriel Baca as Prisoner (uncredited) * Matthew Excel Simmons as Prisoner (uncredited) Episode 4.06: The Good Samaritan * Shaun Clay as TAC Agent Wilder Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils * Arnell Powell as Scientist * David An as Zhi * Lance Broadway as Tac Team Leader * Antoine de Lartigue as Watchdog (uncredited) Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics * Coleen Sullivan as Reporter * Steve Suh as Peng * Emmet Flores as Gangster #1 (uncredited) * Darrion Scoggins as Gangster #6 (uncredited) * Khalid Ghajji as Gangster #9 (uncredited) Episode 4.09: Broken Promises * Shari Vasseghi as Sunjina Nadeer * Unknown Actor as Agent Navarro * Unknown Actor as Agent Flynn Episode 4.10: The Patriot * Troy Caylak as Yuri Zaikin * Alastair Bayardo as Agent McCafferty * Kimberley Drummond as Agent Crawford * Shelley Robertson as Michelle Caldwell * Phillipos Haile as Viktor Orlov * Kevyn Bashore as Townsman (uncredited) Episode 4.11: Wake Up * Chuck McCollum as Chairman Gene Williams * Sally Shamrell as Senator Maria Nunez * Mikel Miller as Capitol Police Lt. * Jonathan Stanley as Attendant * Unknown Actress as Senator Jessica Oppenheim Episode 4.12: Hot Potato Soup * Konstantin Lavysh as Russian #1 * Zack Sayenko as Leo Babikov Episode 4.13: BOOM * Tom Virtue as Motel Clerk * Sheila Cutchlow as FBI Agent Jurmain * Tanner Gill as Driver * Damian Gomez as Coffee Vendor * Darsha Philips as Field Reporter * Abraham Amkpa as Lab Tech * Cherie Dvorak as Agent #1 * Pierce Minor as Watchdog #1 * Johnny Rivas as Waiter Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield * Frederick Lawrence as Guard * Stivi Paskoski as Lead SVR Agent * Alexander Chernyshev as Russian Thug Episode 4.15: Self Control * Cantrell Harris as Agent Fisher * Laura Kranz as S.H.I.E.L.D. Lab Tech (uncredited) * Steve Rizzo as Agent #2 (uncredited) Episode 4.16: What If... * Brandon Morales as Agent Pinsky * Chad T. Wood as Agent Slate * Jade Harlow as Julia Price * Jim Hanna as Guy * Heather Olt as Woman * Jason Medwin as HYDRA Guard * Richard Pierre-Louis as HYDRA Agent * Andrew McGinnis as HYDRA Agent #1 Episode 4.17: Identity and Change * Stella Frances Gregg as Amy * Randall J. Bacon as Lead HYDRA Agent * Brandon Walter as Person in Line * David Lee Landry as HYDRA Special Agent Episode 4.18: No Regrets * Beau Bonness as HYDRA Gate Guard * Christopher Showerman as HYDRA Soldier Episode 4.19: All the Madame's Men * Ben Cain as HYDRA Agent * Andy Comeau as HYDRA Doctor * Kavita Patil as Mrs. Lee * Emily Peck as Laura * Dasha Flynn as Woman with Glasses * Asha Goyal as Hope's Friend * Ray Siegle as Soldier (uncredited) Episode 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World! * Richard Whiten as Agent Gedrick * Rheagan Wallace as Marilyn * Kyle J.M. Thompson as Resistance Fighter Leader (uncredited) Episode 4.21: The Return * Brennan Feonix as Airman Whitley * J. Michael Evans as Airman Richardson Episode 4.22: World's End * Joris Jarsky as Sergei Mishkin/Sergei Mishkin LMD * Karole Foreman as Waitress * Omar Kenawi as Argentinian President (uncredited) Episode 5.01: Orientation Part One * Jordan Preston as Driver * Peter Hulne as Jerry * John Wusah as Young Soldier * Deniz Akdeniz as Virgil * Nathin Butler as Jones * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Workman (uncredited) * Douglas Tait as Kree Trooper (uncredited) Episode 5.02: Orientation Part Two * Paul Duna as Reese * James Babson as Holt * Wes Armstrong as Rick * Eddie Davenport as Tall Man (uncredited) * Jermaine Brantley as Kree Trooper (uncredited) * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Frightened Exchange Worker (uncredited) * Briana Fesperman as Air Force MP (uncredited) Episode 5.03: A Life Spent * Ciara Bravo as Abby * Doug Simpson as Emissary * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as The Shoe Guy (uncredited) * Dave Reaves as The Beast (uncredited) Episode 5.04: A Life Earned * Mark Rhino Smith as Trader Leader * Torrance Jordan as Kree Commander * Khalid Ghajji as Kree Guard (uncredited) Episode 5.05: Rewind * Joe Layton as Lt. Lucas * Delpaneaux Wills as Forensic Officer * Anthony Bless as MP Guard * Asante Jones as Security Guard * Peter Jang as Hangar Guard #1 * Seth Austin as Hangar Guard #2 Episode 5.06: Fun & Games * Erika Ervin as Lady Karaba * Patrick Fabian as Gaius Ponarian * Tim Sitarz as Kree Soldier * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Workman (uncredited) Episode 5.07: Together or Not at All * Shon Lange as Kree Guard * Bryan Thompson as Servant #1 (uncredited) * Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez as Servant #2 (uncredited) * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as The Shoe Guy (uncredited) Episode 5.08: The Last Day * Jamal Akakpo as Comms Agent * Dusty Sorg as Mouse * McKay Stewart as Roughneck * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Workman (uncredited) Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans * Graham Outerbridge as Doyle * Michelle Toh as Angry Exchange Leader (uncredited) * Lindsey Herrera as Attendant (uncredited) * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz as Exchange Councilman (uncredited) Episode 5.10: Past Life * Ryan R. Moos as Kree Doctor * Dominic Pace as Kree Guard (uncredited) * Khalid Ghajji as Kree Guard (uncredited) * Richard Nunez as Kree Guard (uncredited) * Ashlen Aquila as Kree Guard (uncredited) Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home * Antonio Aaron as Officer A. Kennedy * Josh Fingerhut as Mike * Amy Tolsky as Woman Episode 5.12: The Real Deal No Guest Cast Episode 5.13: Principia * Paul Schackman as Dr. Levi Van Kempen * Mark Fite as Dr. Joseph Getty * Katie Amanda Keane as Mrs. Shaw (Fear Dimension's Illusion) Episode 5.14: The Devil Complex No Guest Cast Episode 5.15: Rise and Shine * Graham Sibley as Professor Steger * Rocky McMurray as General Fischer * Lyn Alicia Henderson as Dr. Ford * Eddie Davenport as Mech / AF Guard #1 (uncredited) * Nicholas Verdi as Mech / AF Guard #2 (uncredited) Episode 5.16: Inside Voices * Aaron Fili as Scientist Episode 5.17: The Honeymoon No Guest Cast Episode 5.18: All Roads Lead... * Byron L. Hopkins as Soldier (uncredited) Episode 5.19: Option Two No Guest Cast Episode 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All * Andres Saenz-Hudson as Qajax * Darwin Shaw as Qolpakc * Gabriel Hogan as Crixon * Nayo Wallace as Estella * E.R. Ruiz as Magei * Matthew Foster as Joqo Episode 5.21: The Force of Gravity No Guest Cast Episode 5.22: The End * Kurt Koehler as Officer Zbyszewski * Eva La Dare as Jan Episode 6.01: Missing Pieces * Glenn Keogh as Trok * Levi Meaden as Agent Fox * Donovan Estrada as Tim Episode 6.02: Window of Opportunity * Paul Telfer as Viro * Sola Bamis as Dana * Shalin Agarwal as Amit * Keelin Woodell as Sivian Foreman * Jay Linzy as Security Guard Episode 6.03: Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson * Clark Middleton as Pretorious Pryce * Charlotta Mohlin as Greeter * Bubba Ganter as Security Guard * Galen Howard as Greaseball Episode 6.04: Code Yellow * Phil Abrams as Harold Simcoe * Unknown Actor as Ray (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Agent Gibbs (uncredited) * Unknown Actor as Agent Wilson (uncredited) Episode 6.05: The Other Thing * Mark Aaron Wagner as Dead Man (uncredited) * Denney Pierce as Chronicom Hunter #1 (uncredited) Episode 6.06: Inescapable No Guest Cast Episode 6.07: Toldja * Bubba Ganter as Security Guard (uncredited) * Alina Zilbershmidt as Alien (uncredited) Episode 6.08: Collision Course Part One * Anthony D. Washington as Agent Phelps Episode 6.09: Collision Course Part Two No Guest Cast Episode 6.10: Leap * Alex Lombard as Mysterious Woman * Ashley Platz as Young Mysterious Woman Episode 6.11: From the Ashes * Robb Derringer as Tom Benson (Fear Dimension's Illusion) Episode 6.12: The Sign No Guest Cast Episode 6.13: New Life No Guest Cast Other Cast * Alex Ross as Well-Dressed Man * Austin Basis as Russell Feldman * Babs Brit as HYDRA Technician * Bobby T as Nigerian Ambassador Chukwu * Bryan Dodds as MP #1 * Colin Punchard as Unknown * Curtis Strong as Unknown * David Bianchi as Javier * Dawan Owens as Agent Ford * Drew N. Moore as Unknown * Greg Finley as Tillman * John Crickellas as Unknown * Jolene Andersen as Olga * Kara Gibson as Salty Waitress * Karl Girolamo as Chip Womack * Karson Kern as Patrick Peyton * Keisha Ann Ramdhanie as Unknown * Mary Eileen O'Donnell as Stern Woman * Michael Gaston as Gerald Sharpe * Paulina Bugembe as Unknown * Ricardo Cisneros as Oscar * Shakira Barrera as Agent King * Stephan Käfer as German Scientist * Tamara Taylor as SYBIL * Thomas E. Sullivan as Unknown * Timothy A. Wilson as Russian Shopkeeper Crew Creators * Joss Whedon * Jed Whedon * Maurissa Tancharoen Executive Producers * Joss Whedon (Seasons 1-6) * Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-6) * Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-6) * Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-6) * Jeph Loeb (Seasons 1-6) * Alan Fine (Seasons 1-6) * Stan Lee (Seasons 1-6) * Joe Quesada (Seasons 1-6) Co-Executive Producers * Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) * Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-3) * Brent Fletcher (Seasons 2-3) * Drew Z. Greenberg (Seasons 2-3) * Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-3) Producers * Rafe Judkins (Season 1) * Lauren LeFranc (Season 1) * Garry A. Brown (Season 1) * Samantha Thomas (Season 1) Co-Producers * Chris Cheramie (Seasons 1-3) * Shalisha Francis (Season 1) * Richleigh Hz Heagh (Season 2) * Megan Thomas Bradner (Season 3) * Emma Fleischer (Season 4) Supervising Producers * Brent Fletcher (Season 1) * Rafe Judkins (Season 2) * Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 2-3) Associate Producer * Robert Parigi (Seasons 1-3) Consulting Producer * Craig Titley (Seasons 2-3) Transmedia Producer * Geoffrey Colo (Seasons 2-4) Directors * Joss Whedon (Season 1) * David Straiton (Season 1) * Milan Cheylov (Seasons 1-2) * Roxann Dawson (Seasons 1-2) * Jesse Bochco (Seasons 1-6) * Vincent Misiano (Seasons 1-4) * Bobby Roth (Seasons 1-2) * Jonathan Frakes (Season 1) * Billy Gierhart (Seasons 1-2, 4) * Holly Dale (Seasons 1-2) * Kevin Hooks (Seasons 1-2, 5) * Ken Fink (Season 1) * Paul Edwards (Season 1) * John Terlesky (Season 1; Season 3) * Kevin Tancharoen (Seasons 2-6) * Ron Underwood (Seasons 2-3) * Michael Zinberg (Season 2-3) * David Solomon (Seasons 2-3, 5) * Garry A. Brown (Seasons 2-6) * Karen Gaviola (Season 2) * Dwight Little (Season 3) * Wendey Stanzler (Season 3) * Kate Woods (Seasons 3-5) * Magnus Martens (Season 4) * Brad Turner (Seasons 4-5) * Nina Lopez-Corrado (Seasons 4-6) * Wendey Stanzler (Season 4) * Oz Scott (Season 4) * Eric Laneuville (Seasons 4-5) * Stan Brooks (Season 5) * Clark Gregg (Season 5-6) * Salli Richardson-Whitfield (Season 5) * Jennifer Lynch (Season 5) * Cherie Dvorak (Season 5) * Mark Kolpack (Season 6) * Lou Diamond Phillips (Season 6) * Keith Potter (Season 6) * Kristin Windell (Season 6) * Sarah Boyd (Season 6) * Jennifer Phang (Season 6) Writers * Joss Whedon (Season 1) * Jed Whedon (Seasons 1-6) * Maurissa Tancharoen (Seasons 1-6) * Jeffrey Bell (Seasons 1-4, 6) * Brent Fletcher (Seasons 1-6) * Paul Zbyszewski (Seasons 1-4) * Rafe Judkins (Seasons 1-2) * Lauren LeFranc (Seasons 1-3) * Monica Owusu-Breen (Seasons 1-3) * Shalisha Francis (Season 1) * DJ Doyle (Seasons 1-6) * Drew Z. Greenberg (Seasons 2-6) * Craig Titley (Seasons 2-6) * George Kitson (Season 3; Seasons 5-6) * Sharla Oliver (Seasons 3-6) * Chris Dingess (Season 3) * Matt Owens (Seasons 4-5) * Nora Zuckerman (Seasons 4-6) * Lilla Zuckerman (Seasons 4-6) * James C. Oliver (Seasons 4-6) * Iden Baghdadchi (Seasons 5-6) * Mark Leitner (Seasons 5-6) Director of Photography * David Boyd (Season 1) * Feliks Parnell (Seasons 1-3) * Jeff Mygatt (Season 1) * Allan Westbrook (Season 2-3) Production Designer * Gregory Melton (Seasons 1-3) Art Directors * Roland Rosenkranz (Seasons 1-2) * John B. Vertress (Seasons 2-4) * Alex Hajdu (Seasons 1-2) Editors * Paul Trejo (Season 1) * Joshua Charson (Seasons 1-3) * Debbie Germino (Season 1) * David Crabtree (Seasons 1-2) * Conrad Smart (Season 1) * Eric Litman (Season 2-4) * Kelly Stuyvesant (Season 2-3) * Michael Benni Pierce (Season 3-4) * Dexter Adriano (Season 4-5) Music * Bear McCreary (Seasons 1-4) Casting * Sarah Halley Finn (Seasons 1-5) * Tamara Hunter (Seasons 1-2) * Hannah Cooper (Season 3) Costume Designer * Betsy Heimann (Pilot) * Ann Foley (Seasons 1-4, Season 5.01-5.02) * Amanda Riley (Seasons 4) * Whitney Galitz (Season 5) Set Decorator * Melissa M. Levander (Seasons 1-4) ADR : Jim Lau : Waléra Kanischtscheff : Anthony Batarse : Anzu Lawson : Ryan Moriarty : Dina Morrone : Fahim Fazli : Ulf Bjorlin Stand-Ins : James Henderson : Alice Chen : Adam Reeser : April Wahlin : Brandon Cordon : Jobeth Wagner : Michael O'Neal Stunts : Tanner Gill : Nick Brett : Rico Burgos : Zac Henry : Ming Qiu : Hannah Betts : Matt Mullins : Jason Sweat : Tim Connolly : Greg Rementer : Hugh Aodh O'Brien : Justin Gant : Dane Farwell : Ross Kohnstam : Derek Graf : Samantha Jo : Donald Mills : Winston West : Tom McComas : Rob King : Alicia Vela-Bailey : Kyle Mclean : Efka Kvaraciejus : Andrei Runtso : Charlie Brewer : Sarah Molasky : Eric Norris : Terrence Julien : Víctor Quintero : Casey Adams : Olivia Summers : Natalie Padilla : Seth Austin : Josh Lakatos : Brett Smrz : Mark Stefanich : Kristina Baskett : Jack Tamplin : Justin Yu : Josh Fried : Mark Aaron Wagner : Tammie Baird : Seth Duhame : Jef Groff : Tom Crisp : Rich Volp : Caitlin Dechelle : Jimmy N. Roberts : Jessie Graff : Collin Hymes : Holland Diaz : Cassie Lee Minick : Torrey Vogel : Kiera O'Connor : Antal Kalik : Mike Serlin : Gary Guercio : Paul Lacovara : John Nania : Karin Silvestri : Tyler Norris : Kanin Howell : Don Thai Theerathada : Jeremy Marinas : Shahaub Roudbari : Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom : Eddie J. Fernandez : Jessen Noviello : Jimmy Chhiu : Monty L. Simons : Chris Brewster : Craig Henningsen : Matt Berberi : Dan Mast : Eric Brown : Timothy Eulich : Jess King : Rj Wolfe : Jean-Claude Leuyer : Craig Baxley, Jr. : Steve DeCastro : Oliver Keller : Adam Lytle : Bryan Thompson : Kurt D. Lott : Tim Sitarz : Allan Graf : Charlie Picerni : Solomon Brende : Jefferson Cox : Kevin Derr : Ed McDermott II : Mark Musashi : Brady Romberg : Mike Washlake : Jeff Galpin : Theo Kypri : Jalil Jay Lynch : James Laski : Brett Sheerin : Mario Perez : Geo Corvera : Nito Larioza : Courtney Farnsworth : Dennis Fitzgerald : Riley Harper : Zedric Harris : Matt Shadden : Glen Yrigoyen : James Armstrong : Christopher Leps : Harry Wowchuk : Rene Mousseux : Joe Bucaro III : Clay Cullen : Tadahiro Nakamura : Mark Rayner : Shane Daniels : Szilvia Gogh : James Hutchison III : Nico Woulard : Damien Moreno : Alice Rietveld : Courtney Schwartz : Jeffrey G. Barnett : Bryant Burnett : Austen Brewer : George Crayton : Nancy McCrumb : Matt Emig : Ralf Koch : Freddie Poole : Brian Avery : Alvin Chon : Josh Diogo : Mickey Facchinello : Drew Moore : Peewee Piemonte : Simon Potter : Jean-Luc Rocheron : R. Marcos Taylor : Ayhan Tongadur : Keith Adams : Andrew Amani : Stella Angelova : Helena Barrett : Steve J. Brown : Ilram Choi : Lateef Crowder : Martin De Boer : John Dixon : Greg Duncan : Brent Fletcher : Michael Hilow : Allen Jo : Mikal Kartvedt : Hiro Koda : John Koyama : Joel Michael Kramer : Khristian Lupo : Dave Macomber : Dustin Meier : Julie Michaels : Anthony Molinari : Paul Andrew O'Connor : Michael Owen : Scott Rosen : Aden Stay : Boni Yanagisawa : Joanna Bennett : Stephen Bralver : Billy Bussey : David Castillo : Jason Chu : Max Daniels : Darrell Davis : Stephen Dunlevy : Nick Epper : Peter Jang : Craig Johnson : Daniel Leavitt : Don Lee : Shanna Lynn : Kimberly Shannon Murphy : Miluette Nalin : Bill Poague : Terence J. Rotolo : Erik Schultz : Mark Semos : Daniel Stevens : John Stoneham Jr. : Amy Sturdivant : James Zahnd : Chad Bennett : Taylor Estevez : Travis Fienhage : Tony Flores : Norm Howell : Dorian Kingi : James Logan : Renae Moneymaker : Ryan Green : Bryan Dodds : Joe Fidler : Adam Hart : Jimmy Hart : Jessica Medina : Crystal Michelle : Tim Neff : Vinny O'Brien : David Wald (uncredited) : Nicholas Verdi (uncredited) : G. Grant Jewett (uncredited) : Melissa Brown (uncredited) : Morgan Benoit (uncredited) : Lauren Mary Kim (uncredited) : Steve Rizzo (uncredited) : Hayley Wright (uncredited) : Denney Pierce (uncredited) : Drew Waters (uncredited) : Cory DeMeyers (uncredited) : Brett Praed (uncredited) : Ellette Craddock (uncredited) : Hiroo Minami (uncredited) : Tara Macken (uncredited) : Nikki Stanley (uncredited) : Travis Wong (uncredited) : Ashlen Aquila (uncredited) : Daniel Arrias (uncredited) : Rich Rutherford (uncredited) : Dalton Rondell (uncredited) : Ben Jenkin (uncredited) : Lisa Catara (uncredited) : Colin Follenweider (uncredited) : Will Leong (uncredited) : Simon Rhee (uncredited) : Richard Cetrone (uncredited) : Scott Leva (uncredited) : Jamie McBride (uncredited) : Ken Moreno (uncredited) : Chris Denison (uncredited) : Michael Lehr (uncredited) : Justin Eaton (uncredited) : Khalid Ghajji (uncredited) : Christopher Troy (uncredited) : Ardeshir Radpour (uncredited) : Aaron D. Alexander (uncredited) : Thekla Hutyra (uncredited) : Katie O'Donovan (uncredited) : Katie Eischen (uncredited) : Jason Avina (uncredited) : Donny Bailey (uncredited) : Paul Beller (uncredited) : Alex Daniels (uncredited) : Gayle Hooker (uncredited) : Mallory Thompson (uncredited) : Patrick Stenberg (uncredited) : Tim Storms (uncredited) : Cale Schultz (uncredited) : Dalton Simons (uncredited) : Micah Karns (uncredited) : Jahnel Curfman (uncredited) : Shayan Safar (uncredited) : Jason Gray (uncredited) : Aren Farrington (uncredited) : Eric Watson (uncredited) : Anthony Oh (uncredited) : Petra Sprecher (uncredited) : Todd Bloomer (uncredited) : Bethany Levy (uncredited) : Rocky Abou-Sakher (uncredited) : Jerry T. Adams (uncredited) : Arnold Chon (uncredited) : Shawn Crowder (uncredited) : Wally Crowder (uncredited) : Esteban Cueto (uncredited) : Eyad Elbitar (uncredited) : Trevor Habberstad (uncredited) : Garrett Hammond (uncredited) : Sam Hargrave (uncredited) : Derek Johnson (uncredited) : Krisztian Kery (uncredited) : Joe Ordaz (uncredited) : Kara Petersen (uncredited) : Garrett Warren (uncredited) : Kylie Furneaux (uncredited) : Emmanuel Manzanares (uncredited) : Greg Dela Riva (uncredited) : Amy Johnston (uncredited) : Tim Mikulecky (uncredited) : Clayton J. Barber (uncredited) : Bruce Concepcion (uncredited) : Shauna Duggins (uncredited) : Chad Guerrero (uncredited) : J.T. Holmes (uncredited) : Jace Jeanes (uncredited) : Lu Junchang (uncredited) : Alex Kingi (uncredited) : Eric Mbanda (uncredited) : Adam James Miller (uncredited) : Mike Mukatis (uncredited) : David William No (uncredited) : Chris O'Hara (uncredited) : Kenny Sheard (uncredited) : Yoshi Sudarso (uncredited) : Phil Tyler (uncredited) : Chris Barrett (uncredited) : Nick Benseman (uncredited) : Brian Burkhardt (uncredited) : Elisabeth P. Carpenter (uncredited) : Zack Duhame (uncredited) : Malosi Leonard (uncredited) : Brett Easton (uncredited) : Marie Fink (uncredited) : Malosi Leonard (uncredited) : Braxton McAllister (uncredited) : Dave Reaves (uncredited) : Tom Riordan (uncredited) : Ray Siegle (uncredited) : David St. Pierre (uncredited) : Frank Trigg (uncredited) : Sabine Varnes (uncredited) : Levi Roderick Gilbert (uncredited) : Will Greenburg (uncredited) : Jonathan Richard King (uncredited) : Daniel Locicero (uncredited) : Noelle Therese Mulligan : Richard Nunez (uncredited) : Noelle Therese Mulligan (uncredited) : Samuel J. Paul (uncredited) : Kyle Potter (uncredited) : Caleb Spillyards (uncredited) : Paul Whitecotton (uncredited) : Aviel Ayoung (uncredited) : Rustic Bodomov (uncredited) : Miguel-Andres Garcia (uncredited) : Casey Pieretti (uncredited) : Ryan Sturz (uncredited) Series Animation Department Series Casting Department Series Costume and Wardrobe Department Series Editorial Department Series Location Management Series Music Department Series Transportation Department Series Other crew Series Thanks Distributors * American Broadcasting Company (ABC) (2013-) (USA) (TV) * Canadian Television (CTV) (2013-) (Canada) (TV) * ATV (2016) (Turkey) (TV) * Channel 4 Television Corporation (2013-) (UK) (TV) * Disney-ABC Domestic Television (2013) (USA) (TV) * DiziMax (2013) (Turkey) (TV) (Dizimax Sci-Fi) * Dlife (2015) (Japan) (TV) * Fox (2014) (Finland) (TV) * Fox (2013) (Greece) (TV) * Kanal 5 (2013-) (Sweden) (TV) * Netflix (2016) (Singapore) (video) * Seven Network (2013-) (Australia) (TV) * TV6 (2018) (Estonia) (TV) * Veronica (2013) (Netherlands) (video) (online) (episode 1) (KIJK) * Veronica (2014) (Netherlands) (TV) * Viasat3 (2014) (Hungary) (TV) * WOWOW Prime (2014) (Japan) (TV) * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2015) (Germany) (DVD) * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2015) (Germany) (Blu-ray) (DVD) * Walt Disney Studios Japan (2015) (Japan) (DVD) * Walt Disney Studios Japan (2015) (Japan) (Blu-ray) Special Effects * Legacy Effects * Luma Pictures (visual effects) Other Companies * LCW Props (prop rentals) * ArsenalFX Color (post-production facilities) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera cranes) (uncredited) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (camera dollies) (uncredited) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (hydrascope telescoping crane arm) (uncredited) * Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment (remote camera systems) (uncredited) * GOPOGO (technical support) * Good Dog Animals (Animals provided by) * Good Dog Animals (animals provided by) * Greenhaus GFX (visual effects) * Helinet Aviation Services (aerial services) * Hollywood Records (soundtrack) * Khaos Digital (motion graphics and video playback) * Khaos Digital (video and graphic displays) * Monster Picture Crane (stunt rigging crane) * Reel Security (production security) (Los Angeles, CA) (uncredited) * TNG Visual Effects (Visual Effects) (3D Scanning) Production Companies * ABC Studios * Disney-ABC Domestic Television * Marvel Studios * Mutant Enemy * Walt Disney Television